


No, I won't look back

by Karashi



Series: Memories and Battle Scars [4]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing inspired by/loosely based on lines from the song "Memories and Battle Scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I won't look back

**Author's Note:**

> And if I had the guts right now to take it,  
> But I don't think I will make it.

It would have been so much easier for him if Gwen had said just yes instead of going on how he wasn't thinking straight. She didn't know that. This wasn't the first time he became a hulking mishmash of alien parts. Granted this was the first time he _got_ the parts from the _actual_ aliens. And, yeah, he left nothing of the aliens themselves after the fact, but Kevin Levin didn't see how that figured into the equation.   
  
Besides, he didn't _want_ to be cured this time around.  
  
He just wanted his girlfriend by his side instead of having to fight her. Because this wasn't going to be an argument over some smart-assed comment he made where they ended up making up before making out. This was going to be a battle where he was going to hurt her _real_ bad, because he wasn't going to stop until he absorbed her powers. She wasn't going down without putting up one hell of a fight, but damn if that didn't make him love her more.  
  
Kevin paused at that, aerophibian lips pulled into a frown. Then he silently hoped when he absorbed Gwen's powers they'll find a way to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Absolute Power.


End file.
